Red string of fate
by Jessica Winchester
Summary: Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper. OneShot.


No poseo los personajes de Axis Powers: Hetalia, esos son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya, pero la historia del fic si es mia.

* * *

_Un hilo rojo invisible conecta a aquellos que están destinados a encontrarse, sin importar tiempo, lugar o circunstancias. El hilo se puede estirar o contraer, pero nunca romper._

El alemán de nombre Ludwig Beilschmidt, tomó otro sorbo de su cerveza, sintiendo como el frio pero refrescante liquido pasaba por su garganta, soltó un suspiro y se giro a mirar a su hermano mayor, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Ludwig alzó una ceja. "¿_Bruder_?"

"¿Vez a esa chica de ojos verdes? La invitare a bailar" Escuchó decir a su hermano mayor y sin darle tiempo de contestar el albino ya se dirigía a la castaña.

Observó a su hermano platicar con la chica hasta que ella acepto a bailar con el.

Ludwig suspiro y volvió su mirada a su cerveza.

_¿Por qué el no tenia tanta suerte como su hermano? Puede que su hermano sea un idiota la mayoría del tiempo pero siempre sabia como complacer a las chicas, tal vez su amigo Francis diera muchos buenos consejos. Aunque era casi imposible creer por que su amigo francés era el mayor pervertido que había conocido en su vida._

Sin dejar que esos pensamientos le amargaran la noche, pidió otro gran vaso de su cerveza favorita para continuar bebiendo.

Pasaron las horas y finalmente era hora para los dos hermanos de irse, dejando a su hermano albino a cargo del volante por única ocasión, pues el había bebido más de la cuenta, se las arreglo para irse a su cuarto en donde se dejó caer en su cama, cerró los ojos para intentar dormir pero se vio interrumpido cuando una gran luz apareció.

Ludwig se vio obligado a abrir los ojos lentamente, sus ojos acostumbrándose lentamente a la luz, para a continuación ver a un hombre con toga.

"¿_Was_…?" Fue lo único que murmuró el rubio, frotándose los ojos con sus manos.

"Se perfectamente cual es tu problema" Dijo el hombre, con un fuerte acento británico.

"¿Cuál es?" Replicó el ojiazul, no muy seguro de que se trataba exactamente.

"Estas solo, pero no eternamente, solo necesitas _buscarla_, pero tienes miedo"

Alzo una ceja rubia, aun sin entender lo que el rubio con toga y grandes cejas le quería decir.

_¿Cuántas cervezas había bebido esa noche?_

Sin darle tiempo de contestar esa vez, el ojiverde sacó una vara de su manga y golpeo al alemán en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, Ludwig no recordaba la mayor parte de lo que había sucedido ayer, solo que su cabeza dolía.

Intentando despertarse para tomar una aspirina, no pudo ignorar el hilo rojo que estaba amarrado a su dedo meñique derecho, como cualquiera habría hecho en un caso normal, intento tirar del hilo para quitárselo pero era imposible.

Ludwig parpadeo varias veces y volvió a intentar, ahora tirando mas fuerte del hilo mientras se levantaba de la cama para buscar unas tijeras.

Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y tomando las tijeras se preparo para romper el hilo, pero no funcionaba.

Parpadeo dos veces e intento de nuevo, creyendo que posiblemente las tijeras ya no tenían filo, intento con un cuchillo, creyendo que el gran problema se acabaría.

También era imposible.

Su desesperación comenzó a crecer cada vez más y decidió hablar con su hermano albino, completamente seguro de que esta era una de sus raras bromas.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz, pues la habitación estaba completamente oscura por las cortinas cubriendo las ventanas, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al darse cuenta de que la castaña de la noche pasada estaba durmiendo en la cama del ojirubí.

La chica pronto se despertó por la luz en la habitación y soltó un bostezo, abriendo sus ojos lentamente observo al rubio.

"Tu debes ser Ludwig" Sonrió la chica tímidamente.

Ludwig asintió con la cabeza levemente, aun sin habla.

"Mi nombre es Elizabeta" Se presento la chica y comenzó a sacudir al albino para despertarlo. "Gilbert despierta"

Gilbert soltó un gruñido y pocos segundos después despertó, observando a su hermano menor esperando en la puerta, parpadeo dos veces. "¿Qué haces aquí, _Westen_? No es asombroso despertarse tan temprano en un Sábado"

"Necesitamos hablar"

Decidió no discutir sobre eso, pues mientras más rápido se terminara el asunto, mas pronto podría dormir junto con Elizabeta.

Salió de la cama y buscó unos pantalones para ponérselos, pocos minutos después ya estaba en el pasillo hablando con su hermano.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación para que Elizabeta no escuchara con cuidado.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Podrías explicarme por qué me amarraste un hilo en el dedo?" Frunció el ceño el menor y enseño la mano donde se encontraba el hilo rojo.

Gilbert alzo una ceja platina. "_Westen_… ¿Estas bien? ¿Cuántas cervezas tomaste anoche?"

"No cambies el tema, _bruder_. Solo quítame el hilo, ¿lo pegaste con goma?" Continúo Ludwig, su desesperación creciendo cada vez más.

Esta vez era turno de Gilbert de reír. "¡Debes seguir borracho! _Kesesese_~!"

Sintiendo como la desesperación se incrementaba, entro a la habitación del mayor, moviéndolo a un lado para que lo dejara pasar y hablo con la húngara.

"¿Puedes ver el hilo?" Enseño la mano derecha a la chica.

La chica ladeo la cabeza lentamente y frunció el ceno. "No"

Escucho la risa de su hermano a su espalda y el rubio se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

_Esto no podría ser cierto. ¿Estaré imaginando cosas? ¿Es por eso que no se puede romper? No existe, solo estoy muy estresado. _Pensó Ludwig rápidamente, intentando calmarse, pues su dolor de cabeza no ayudaba en este momento, decidió dirigirse a la cocina a buscar una pastilla para el dolor.

**. . .**

Luego de darse una ducha y vestirse, Ludwig se sintió un poco mas relajado, pero su frustración aun seguía ahí, pues el hilo rojo seguía en su dedo, creía que con el agua de la ducha se resbalaría y sus problemas acabarían pero no fue así, lo que mas le impresionaba es que el hilo no lo molestaba, a veces podía olvidar que aun lo tenia amarrado a su dedo, tampoco podía ignorar que era extremadamente largo.

Decidió no rendirse y comenzar a buscar en donde terminaba el gran hilo rojo, pues cada vez que se acercaba mas no podía evitar impresionarse que cada vez el hilo se hacia mas corto, continuo manejando, con cuidado de no perder el hilo de vista hasta que llego a la estación de tren.

Ludwig alzo una ceja al ver que el hilo seguía en los rieles del tren.

Sin ahora saber que hacer, para su suerte encontró a un conductor de trenes apunto de abordar el suyo.

"D-Disculpe" Se aclaró la voz el rubio hasta que el conductor se giro a verlo. "¿Sabe a donde se dirigen esos rieles?" Señaló el rubio a los rieles donde continuaba el hilo rojo.

El conductor miro el riel señalado. "_Frankreich_"

Le tomó menos de cuatro segundos tomar su decisión, corrió hacia el cajero y compró un boleto, reviso su reloj, ¡bien! Le quedaban menos de treinta minutos para partir, tomó su celular y tecleo rápidamente el número de Gilbert, esperando que contestara.

"_Beilschmidt_" Escuchó la voz perezosa de su hermano, seguido de un bostezo.

"¿_Bruder_? Necesito que vayas a la estación de tren"

"¿Para qué? ¿Estamos esperando a alguien?" Comentó el mayor con otro bostezo.

"Necesito que recojas el carro en la estación, me voy a Frankreich"

"¿_Was_?" Exclamó el albino, ahora mas despierto. "¡_Westen_, sé que has estado un poco raro pero no hay necesidad de eso!"

"_Bruder_ no voy a discutir esto, ven a la estación, el tren esta a punto de partir"

"_Scheisse_" Escucho murmurar a su hermano y colgó la llamada

**. . .**

Minutos después, el albino llego a la estación, sorprendiendo a Ludwig cuando vio que también cargaba una maleta.

"Scheisse, si planeas marcharte ten la decencia de llevar ropa" Se burló el hermano, dándole la maleta.

"…Danke"

**. . .**

Luego de horas en el tren, al fin había pisado tierra francesa, el hecho de que el hilo rojo parecía hacerse mas corto pero no desaparecía comenzaba a frustrarlo, aun en la estación, no sabia a donde ir, pues el hilo rojo aun continuaba en los rieles del tren.

_¿Significaría que Francia no era su destino?_

De nuevo preguntando a otro conductor hacia donde se dirigían esos rieles.

_Italia_.

Suspirando, rápidamente compro otro boleto y mientras esperaba para abordar, le envió un mensaje a su hermano.

_Me dirijo a Italien,_

_Ludwig._

Llegando finalmente a su destino, se sentía tan cansado que decidió continuar con su _búsqueda _mañana, para su suerte el hilo rojo dirigía hacia la ciudad, pero intento ignorarlo mientras llamaba a un taxi y le indicaba que lo llevara a un buen hotel.

**. . .**

A la mañana siguiente, el rubio se dio una ducha, para luego vestirse y peinarse. Desayuno en el restaurante del hotel y salió de este en cuanto termino, evadiendo los molestos guías turísticos, resistió la urgencia de llamar a un taxi, pero decidió que lo mejor seria caminar, pues no sabia realmente hacia donde se dirigía.

No muy acostumbrado a este hecho, el ojiazul siempre hacia las cosas al pie de la letra, pero ahora no sabia que hacer, estaba tan confundido, pero tampoco quería abandonar esto tan rápido, era como caminar con los ojos cerrados.

**. . .**

Había caminado hasta llegar a un vecindario, había poca gente por los alrededores, probablemente porque era hora de comer, Ludwig intentaba borrar ese hecho de su mente, pues tenía hambre y dudaba que hubiera un restaurante cerca del vecindario.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando escucho un grito femenino, el rubio miró por los alrededores, aun sin ver nada, hasta que volvió a escuchar el grito, ahora corriendo hacia este, encontró a una chica con cabello castaño y rizo saliendo de este sentada sobre el césped.

Ludwig aun no se movió, observando a la chica de espaldas, parecía frustrada y sus ojos se abrieron casi como un par de platos azules cuando vio que la chica tenía el mismo hilo rojo.

_¡No puede ser! ¿Una coincidencia? _

Se parecía casi al suyo, Ludwig alzó su mano derecha para ver el hilo, de la emoción al correr hacia aquí, había olvidado que tal vez se había alejado de su destino, Ludwig suspiro, ahora no le importaba, salvar a una chica o cualquier otra persona del peligro le parecía mas importante en estos momentos, pero parpadeo varias veces al ver que el hilo rojo.

Su hilo rojo, terminaba en el de la chica, en su dedo meñique izquierdo.

Ludwig se aclaró la garganta y respiro hondo, caminando hacia la chica hasta que se sentó a su lado, escondiendo su mano derecha en el acto.

"Hm… _Hallo_" Murmuró Ludwig, algo incomodo con la situación.

La chica lo miro de reojo, al instante siendo hipnotizado por sus ojos color miel, Ludwig agito su cabeza de un lado a otro, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas.

"¿Crees que estoy loca?" Preguntó la chica, con un fuerte acento italiano, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas con la manga de su suéter rojo.

"_N-Nein_" Contestó el alemán, mientras le daba un pañuelo a la chica.

"_Grazie_" Susurro la castaña, con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios que no le llegó a los ojos, mientras se limpiaba el pañuelo. "_Mi chiamo Felicia Vargas_"

"Ludwig Beilschmidt"

Antes de que Felicia dijera otra cosa más, Ludwig se adelanto. "¿Por qué estabas llorando?"

Felicia se hundió entre sus hombros y soltó una risa nerviosa. "_Ve_~ ¿No lo se? Creo que no me siento bien, es todo…" Mintió la chica.

El ojiazul se aclaró la garganta nuevamente, ganándose la atención de Felicia. "Yo…" Levantó su mano derecha lentamente. "También puedo ver el hilo"

Los ojos de Felicia se abrieron en asombro, al darse cuenta de que su hilo estaba conectado con el de Ludwig.

"Pero… ¿Qué significa esto?"

"No lo se" Admitió el ojiazul avergonzado.

"¿Destino?" Susurró la chica para si misma, mientras miraba su dedo meñique y el de Ludwig.

Pronto la chica abrazo al rubio, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, le dedico un gran beso en su mejilla.

Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer, correspondió lentamente al abrazo de la chica.

"Ludwig, ¡hagamos una promesa!" Dijo Felicia ahora animada.

"¿Cuál?"

"Seamos amigos por siempre" La chica sonrió y extendió su dedo menique hacia él.

Ludwig trago saliva e hizo lo mismo hasta que sus dedos estuvieron cruzados en un suave apretón, se soltaron cuando el hilo comenzó a desvanecerse lentamente.

Ambos miraron hacia sus manos, parecía como si nunca antes hubiera estado ahí y luego la chica lo volvió a abrazar, esta vez besando sus dos mejillas.

"_Estas solo, pero no eternamente, solo necesitas buscarla, pero tienes miedo"_

* * *

__Un review me alegraría el día... uwu


End file.
